


Why so Hurried?

by hanamits



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, implied souyo lol, implied yukichie, kannao - Freeform, mentioned Nanako lol, not rly, oh gawd i dont understand why this ship is too good, teddie mentioned, warning: fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanamits/pseuds/hanamits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanji's mother wanted the 26-year-old Kanji to get married, yet the guy haven't even made any girls his girlfriend. Confused, their friend helped the family instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why so Hurried?

**Author's Note:**

> In the original Persona 4, Nanako is 6 years old and Kanji is 16. However, I made Nanako 10 years old here and Kanji (still) 16. So they will have 6 years age gap, and Nanako can be 21 while Kanji is 26.

“My mother wants me to get married already,” Kanji told Naoto, grunting in annoyance. The girl in front of him stares patiently, waiting for the guy to continue his story. “He kept saying how even Nanako, who’s just 21, has found her partner already. She mocked me and told me I should get one, because I am 26 and if I get too old, I won’t nail any girl.”

          Naoto smirked. “I am surprised you chose me to tell your problems, Kanji-kun. I thought you’d prefer talking to Souji-senpai or even Rise.”

          Kanji scratched his head, a faint blush appeared on his cheek. “Souji-senpai is on a trip with Yosuke today. Chie is busy helping at Yukiko’s inn. And, hell no, Rise is going to side with my mother and end up mocking me only.”

          “Well, your mother is actually not wrong.” Naoto began, lacing her fingers on the Junes table. “Nanako is 21 and she has found the guy that she is going to marry already. The whole group has also found their own partners. Rise is still waiting for Souji-senpai, and we don’t know yet. And you, Kanji-kun. I can say you’re pretty successful with your business, but you have to think about your love life as well.”

          “Look at who talks.” Kanji replied with a shrug. “I can say you’re worse than me. You never even think about these stuffs, right?”

          Naoto chuckled. “I consider them unimportant, because my cases are way more important.” She explained calmly.

          “Why don’t you marry your cases instead?”

          “That is a stupid thing to say, Kanji-kun.”

          Kanji sighed loudly and then let his head fall back in tired manner. If he is being honest, the only person that intrigued him is Naoto. But since Naoto said that she isn’t interested in these things, Kanji is hopeless.

          “How is Souji-senpai and the other doing, anyway? I rarely have time lately, due to the cases I have. So many, yet so little time.” Naoto suddenly asked, her eyes which are fixated on Kanji were full of questions.

          “Maybe Souji-senpai is dating Yosuke-senpai.” Kanji rolled his eyes. “Wait, no. They can’t be gay, anyway. But their bond is strong, and they often help each other. Their friendship is great. Chie-senpai and Yukiko-senpai are still as close as ever. Yukiko-senpai has decided to inherit the inn instead of leaving, so Chie-senpai decided to help out too. None of them even seem to care about marrying, but I can guarantee them to get their own partners easily. They all look good, you know?”

          “Is look the only thing that matters?” The corners of Naoto’s lips quirked into a smile. “Let me give you one example. Rise is good-looking, isn’t she? Yet Souji-senpai never go out with her. It depends on the attitude and the personality, Kanji-kun.”

          “Wow, are you even sure you have never dated anyone?” Kanji gave Naoto an incredulous look. “You sounded like those experienced mommies who tell their kids not to doubt on anything.”

          “Fortunately, Kanji-kun, I never date anyone, and maybe I won’t.”

          “Well –”

          “Whoa, what are you guys doing here?!”

          Kanji winced at the familiar voice, and then he looked up to see Rise afar. She looked excited, and quickly ran to the two Yasogami kids that have been at Junes for longer.

          Rise was still smiling widely when she sat next to Kanji, and then gave a longing look to both of the kids. “Are you two out on a date? I am not being a nuisance, are I?”

          Naoto flushed slightly. “No, we aren’t, Rise-san. What are you doing out here, anyway? I thought you went somewhere for photoshoots or anything.”

          Rise waved her hand dismissively. “I’m not. It’s getting boring, you know? I just wish to get some free air, and found you guys here. Why aren’t you with the rest of the team? Where’s Teddie?”

          “Teddie’s at Yosuke’s, isn’t he? Probably he is just loafing around or having some snacks.” Kanji replied, though he is unsure of his own answer.

          “Too bad, then. How about Souji-senpai? Is he going out with Yosuke-senpai again?” Rise questioned Naoto, which is immediately answered by the detective. She had nodded and their conversation went on without Kanji. Rise’s still smiling wide, which confuses Kanji. He sometimes wonder why Rise can still smile and relax with the fact that Souji doesn’t have any feelings for him.

          Souji isn’t the type who likes to go out with girls. He sometimes even prefers going out with Yosuke instead. Once Kanji found Souji fighting with Yosuke, and the guy hurried to the place in panic. The guys only laughed without burden when they saw him, saying that they do this sometimes.

          While Chie and Yukiko… Kanji can see that the attention Chie has for Yukiko is really special, and the guy understands that since Chie and Yukiko have been friends for so long. Their friendship is almost as strong as Souji and Yosuke’s.

          Kanji sighed, stealing Rise and Naoto’s attention. Their heads were both turned to Kanji already, their eyes full of curiosity. “What’s up, Kanji-kun?” Naoto spoke up earlier before Rise got to.

          Kanji shook his head, and then shifted his gaze on Rise. “By the way, are you sure nothing made you come here?”

          “Well, there is a reason.” Rise replied with a grin. “Kanji, your mother is going to another place to buy new materials that’s not available in any stores here, isn’t she?”

          Kanji raised an eyebrow, but nodded anyway. “Yes. The house has been hella quiet. What’s with that?”

          “I heard that she’s been bugging you with the marriage problem.” Rise began. “And you’ve been stressed out because you haven’t found your suitor yet. Am I right so far?”

          “Yea, so what?”

          Rise giggled. “Why do you keep getting stressed out, while your future wife is next to you?”

          Silence engulfed them. Kanji and Naoto looked at each other for a moment, until they registered the meaning of Rise’s words and both of them looked away. Blushes spread on their faces.

          Rise laughed triumphantly. “Just look at your reaction. Why aren’t you dating yet? Do you really want me to be the matchmaker?”

          “Rise-san, please no. We –”

          “She even said that she’s marrying her cases soon!” Kanji blurted out, and then bent down with his mouth covered by his hand. He can feel the glare that was directed at him.

          “Please, Kanji-kun. I told you I am _not_ marrying my cases.”

          Rise grinned. “I’m pretty sure your Ma is gonna approve Naoto anyway. So, Kanji, how about it?!”

* * *

 

“Hey, Souji,”

          Souji looked up at Yosuke. “What’s up?”

          “Isn’t that Kanji’s mother?” Yosuke asked, pointing at a woman not so far from them. Souji turned at the way Yosuke pointed, and then he nodded in agreement.

          “Yes, it is. Want to greet her?” Souji offered. Yosuke nodded and then followed Souji who immediately stood to make his way towards Kanji’s mother.

          Once Kanji’s mother noticed the two Yasogami guys, her face lightened up and she smiled. “Souji-kun, Yosuke-kun. Such coincidence to meet you two here.”

          Souji nodded politely. “Yes, we are glad as well. If we may ask, why are you here?”

          “Oh, I’m here merely to buy new materials. What are your occasion?”

          “Just going out,” Yosuke answered with a shrug. An idea crossed his head, and with a big smile the brown haired guy questioned the woman, “aah, Ma’am. You know that our little Nanako has grown and will get married soon, right? Will you come?”

          Kanji’s mother laughed heartily. “Yes, I know right. It feels like time passed so quickly.. she was so young, and now she is already a woman.” The woman fell silent for  a while. “And I really wish my Kanji will get married as well soon.”

          Yosuke and Souji stared at each other with a smile, and then Yosuke continued. “Oh, we thought you have already known. Isn’t Kanji going out with Naoto? We aren’t sure either, but it looks like they are.”

          The woman’s eyes immediately went wide at the information, and her hands began shaking as the corners of her lips turned up. “Is that true? My boy has a girlfriend already?”

          “Both of them are just too _tsundere_ , that they are too embarrassed to tell how they really feel.” Souji explained with a grin.

          The woman looked as if she would drop and cry in any moment – because of joy. “Thank you very much. I’d ask him right away once I’m home. I never expected to hear this information in my whole life, actually. I had feared he would die alone.”

          “W-whoa! That’s scary.” Yosuke winced at the statement. “He is talented, so I’m pretty sure girls will come – but not immediately like how they do to this guy next to me.”

          Souji elbowed him, and then Yosuke laughed. “Although you elbow me 1000 times, that’ll still be a fact.”

          “Yes, even Kanji admires him.” Kanji’s mother agreed. “Let’s just wish he can get married so soon.”

          “Hahaha, but don’t forget to come at Nanako’s, okay, Ma’am?”

          “Sure I will do.” The woman answered with a smile. “See you boys later.”

          “Later, Ma’am!” Yosuke waved his hand, and then pulled Souji away. “I was surprised you went along the matchmaking thing, actually.”

          “I can’t help it.” Souji replied with a flat face. “But why not? I fear he will become gay for admiring me too much. Better have a girl to keep him from the bonds, don’t you think?”

          “Sometimes you say weird stuffs….”

* * *

 

 

 

Kanji let out a heavy sigh, and then opened his door. He was surprised to see his mother in his room, waiting patiently. “M-ma?! What are you doing here?!”

          “Waiting for you.” Ma answered with a sincere, happy smile. “Why don’t you sit here and talk to me for a while.”

          Kanji winced. “Did you hear bad things about me again? I swear I didn’t do it.”

          “No, no. I know you won’t do it. Just sit already.” His mother ordered, so Kanji has no other option and sat before his mother. The woman smiled in satisfaction, and then began talking. “So, I heard you have a girlfriend already.”

          Kanji blushed hard right after the words. “N-no, I don’t, Ma! Geez, who did you hear it from, anyway?!”

          “Just answer me. Who might it be?”

          Kanji scratched his head. “No, I really don’t have one, Ma. But the whole group likes to match me with a girl.”

          His mother smiled. “Tell me about it.”

          “… it’s the famous young detective of Inaba, Naoto Shirogane.” Kanji stared down, wishing he could disappear in any moment. The guy started explaining from the first, of how he wondered why Naoto is interested in him, until how she joined the group and days went on with some small jokes about their relationship. He told her mother about their relationship so far after the Izanami battle and the peaceful lives, even with Souji who has gone away and back to Inaba.

          The guy explained to his mother about how he actually _is_ intrigued by her. But the girl seems to be very indifferent about love life and he felt totally hopeless. “I’m also sure people think we don’t make good couple.”

          “Why, you do.”

          “M-ma?!” Kanji buried his face in his hands. “What did you actually eat today?! Someone must’ve put something in it!”

          His mother waved her hand. “I raced back to Inaba after hearing that. But I’m surprised, my brave kid, that has kept me in safety for so long, can’t confess to a girl.”

          “Ma, why are you siding with them?!” Kanji was still blushing when he slammed his fist on the table. “I’ll prove to you that I can confess my feelings to a girl!”

          “That’s what I’ve been waiting to hear.”

* * *

 

Naoto put her hand in her coat’s pocket, staring up at the flushed Kanji. “What’s the matter, Kanji-kun? Are you having cold? Your face is all red..”

          Naoto tiptoed to put the back of her hand on Kanji’s forehead, but the guy caught it and then put it down. With such determination, the guy said, “please go out with me!”

          Naoto was surprised by the confession. Due to the sudden confession, the girl even forgot that her hand was still in Kanji’s grip. “… what’s with the sudden.. confession, Kanji-kun?”

          Kanji bit his lower lip. “Well, I actually have been feeling like this since high school.” The guy stated with impressive honesty.

          “No way, that’s more than 6 years.”

          “Around 10 years, yes. After our talk with Rise yesterday and with my mom as well, I thought I should tell this to you..” Kanji’s face went redder.

          Naoto smiled, a blush is also spreading on her cheeks. “Yes, Kanji-kun. The answer would be _yes_.”

          “F-for reals?!” mixture of emotions were swelling inside him. The guy hugged Naoto unwittingly, despite the heat on his face. A jolt of electricity went through Naoto’s body, but the girl hugged the happy guy anyway.

 

* * *

 

 

Kanji’s mother opened the front door, and she is immediately greeted by Naoto. “W-welcome home!” the detective said.

          “Why greetings when you can hug me, Naoto-san.” The woman said with a grin. Naoto blushed afterwards. However, the girl leaned in and hugged her mother-in-law tightly.

          The woman patted Naoto’s back and then let go of her. “Now, now. Where’s my son?”

          “He is busy dealing with a few kids.” Naoto explained with a sincere smile. “They have bought a lot and have also requested a lot kind of dolls as well.”

          “Oh, how happy I am to hear that.” Kanji’s mother pulled Naoto along to the place where Kanji usually deals with costumers – that’s mostly kids – that wanted to buy his elaborate and beautiful dolls.

          The guy’s back was facing both of the females, but once they went close, the guy sensed them and turned immediately. Kanji grinned at his mother. “W-welcome home, Ma! I’m still dealing with these impressed children.”

          “Don’t mind us, just keep working on your business.” Kanji’s mother pushed her son back to his spot. “Look at the amazed eyes. You can make a million buck from it.”

          “M-ma!”

          “Yes, Kanji-kun. She is right.” Naoto smiled at the guy, which made him blush.

          “A-alright then..” but before Kanji went back to his previous spot, the guy gave Naoto a quick hug. “Y-you too, with your cases.”

          Kanji let go of her and then went back to his spot, leaving Naoto all red.

          Kanji’s mother only giggled at the sight of the young couple. “Isn’t that nice of him?”

          “W-well…” Naoto trailed off, blushing too hard. The woman beside her only laughed in joy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 10 years lol, why cant we find loyal man like Kanji nowadays XD


End file.
